Is This an Assassin?
by pikachumassacre
Summary: Naruto having been sent to a new world by The Sage after being grabbed by Zetsu in his attempt to stop him from sealing Kaguya away must now deal with Zombies, Vampires, and a Necromancer, just to name a few, all while juggling high school.
1. A New World?

**Author's note. Well after reading through so many fanfics on the site I wanted to try my hand at something. So here it is! A Naruto and Is This a Zombie? crossover. This'll be the first fanfic I've written and I'm not entirely sure how it'll do seeing as how there aren't that many fanfics of this crossover or of Is This a Zombie? in general and I'm not sure how interesting it will be received seeing as this just sorta sets up how Naruto got sent here and settled in.**

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

" **Megalo/Kurama/Zetsu speech"**

' **Megalo/Kurama/Zetsu thought'**

 _Scene change_

 _Techniques_

He was bored; plain and simple. He drowned out the lecture going on in class like he usually did and looked out the window while leaning back in his chair. This young man was Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto had shaggy blonde hair that just reached the bridge of his nose and the nape of of his neck, bright blue eyes, and his skin was slightly tanned marked by faded marks reminst of whiskers. He was 5'10, not overly tall but certainly a fair height, he wore the same uniform as his peers with only slight deviation having his blazer open showing his black t-shirt underneath and orange sneakers with black accents on the sides.

He had arrived here just shy of two years in the tattered remains of his favorite jumpsuit inside a forest, slowly bleeding and losing consciousness. After the initial blackout his body began to slowly heal, with some of his wounds healing and the rest on the way he wandered the forest before coming across an interesting sight. The slight remains of black Zetsu as well as an object he didn't think would have survived the trip; Sasuke's Rinnegan. As the battle with Kaguya drew on Zetsu managed to get the drop on the holders of Hagoromo's yin and yang chakra. He took Sasuke's eye and took hold of Naruto's body. In a last ditch effort to help, Hagoromo sent Naruto and subsequently Zetsu off to a different dimension away from his mother's plans.

After recollecting the events up till waking up in the forest Naruto drew a kunai ready to finish Zetsu off once and for all.

" **Naruto, heh. To be taken down by someone who failed so utterly as a shinobi."** Zetsu taunted, ' **Even though he fought against Madara and later Mother standing his ground.'** Zetsu mentally reminisced.

"It was still enough to keep going though." Argued Naruto. He was torn on what to do despite already drawing a kunai. On one hand killing Zetsu would bring him satisfaction but on the other he did have valuable information on the shinobi world and may know a way back home. After much debate he reached down and retrieved Sasuke's eye and used his other hand to bring the kunai to his own eye. He let loose a muffled scream as he cut out his eye and replaced it with Sasuke's own using his half of the Sage's chakra to integrate the eye with himself.

Zetsu watched on in trepidation as Naruto took the Rinnegan for himself, unknowing of what the blond would do. "Argh," Naruto grunted, still feeling the pain of switching his eye. "You're a pain in the ass, causing so much disruption just as much as Madara. However you know things, pretty useful things at that. So it'd be such a waste to finish you off." Naruto sighed reluctantly. "So I'm gonna keep you around." Naruto finished, revealing his plan. Zetsu was rather shocked at this turn of events, so sure that the blonde shinobi would be overcome with his emotions he wouldn't see the merit in keeping him around.

"But!" Naruto added, "There's no way I'm letting you gather back up or stretch your legs." He revealed as he stuffed Zetsu inside his pouch with a kunai. He left the forest with Zetsu snug in his little home as he ventured off to figure out where the hell he was.

After some wandering he came to know he wasn't too far from a town, however it wasn't like any type of town he'd seen before. Buzzing around were metallic boxes with wheels, people wearing strange clothing, and holding bright square objects taking enjoyment with them while walking beneath huge buildings, bigger than the Hokage Tower! "This place isn't like Konoha, or anywhere in the Elemental Nations I've been to for that matter." Naruto noted.

" **Your keen observation astounds me,"** Zetsu sarcastically remarked.

"Oi! You forget I'm not the one in a pouch!" Naruto yelled in indignation. He then crossed his arms holding the pouch, 'Man I've gotta figure out how to blend in and gather info on where exactly I am.' Naruto thought.

" **You should capture someone and squeeze the information out of them."** Zetsu said with a cruel grin spreading across his blackened form.

"No way! I'm not like madara!" Naruto exclaimed.

Zetsu began to chuckle, " **You foolish boy, Madara wasn't the only one to do that sort of thing. Most in the shinobi world have tortured for information, even your father the Yondaime has done so."** Zetsu told him, his grin becoming even more cruel.

Naruto adopted a sour expression at that, conceding Zetsu's point. "Its an option, a last one at that," Naruto admitted, "But first I'll try and gain some insight on where we are through the henge." Naruto said as he transformed into an unsuspecting brown haired youth and went to one of the shops.

"Um…Excuse me," the disguised Naruto said with nervousness.

"Hmm?" A gray haired older man questioned, "Yes, what is it?"

"Ah, I was wondering where it was I am, I've been wandering for a bit and seemed to have lost my way," the disguised blonde sheepishly said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm. Its no big deal, those who come to visit Kyoto often get lost in its vastness." The old man said with a slight smile.

"Oh thank you mister, you've helped me out here!" The supposed tourist exclaimed while shaking his hand before walking away with a slight jump in his step. He disappeared between the alleyway, taking caution that no one was nearby he dispelled his transformation. "Hmm, Kyoto huh?" Naruto said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

" **You just know the town's name imbecile, nothing else."** Zetsu shot at the blonde.

"Whatever, its a start," Grumbled the blond. "Ugh I may have to find someone and take some information from them." Naruto admitted reluctantly, much to Zetsu's joy.

" **Heh, I knew you'd come around Naruto."**

"I'm not going to torture anyone you bastard."

" **Oh? Then how are you going to get your info?"**

"I've still got Sasuke's eye, that should be enough." Naruto told the black substance, ending the conversation.

After scanning the area for some time our blonde protagonist was approached by a police officer.

"You young man, what are you doing?" Asked the officer adjusting his hat.

"Oh me? Just sight seeing."

"In tattered clothes?" The officer asked disbelievingly.

"Ah, it's a costume ya see."

Realization struck the officer with a loud fist to the palm, "Ohh! you must be a cosplayer, makes sense!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, 'What the hell is a cosplayer!?' Was his inner thought.

"Well have fun cosplaying." The officer said before turning away.

"Oh wait it a minute!" Yelled the blonde.

"Hmm?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Sure, I suppose."

"I need you to tell me everything I need to know about this place." Naruto declared whilst pushing chakra through the Rinnegan. The effect was immediate, the officer's eye developed the same pattern and became distant.

"Now where are we?" Asked the blonde.

"Kyoto," The police officer said with a deadish tone.

"What country?"

"Japan."

"What Continent?"

"Japan is an Island Nation, associated with the Continent Asia."

"Argh, I don't know any of these places! Okay calm down Naruto, being angry won't help." The blonde talked to himself. "Okay is there specific citizenship?" he asked planning on staying here for a bit.

"Yes."

"Great, where do I go for this?"

"A Ward office."

"I see, um where can I live?"

"You need to pay a realtor."

"How can I pay?" Naruto continued.

"Through a job, gaining money."

"Ugh. Great, I need a job to get money to live while not having any way to do those things. On top of that I need to have a record of where I'm from to get citizenship and there's no record of me! Ahh!" Naruto yelled to himself pulling his hair. "Calm down no big deal I'll just use the Rinnegan again to use genjutsu on the Ward office worker to get my papers but before that I'll need some money to do that then a way to have money again to get a place to live. Crap, why is this so complicated!?" Naruto yelled the last part, finishing his tandem. "Hey do you have any money?" Naruto asked the still illusioned officer. Instead of answering verbally the man simply pulled out some bunched up 5000 yen bills.

"What's this equal to?" Naruto exasperated, 'I seriously need a better way to get information, cause honestly putting people in genjutsu la la land to get info isn't the best way to go about it.'

"Thirty five thousand yen."

'Still not clear,' Naruto thought with a deadpan. "Uh never mind, is this enough to register for citizenship at the Ward?"

"Yes, just barely."

"Thank god, at least I won't have to go around putting people under to get some cash for the first step." Naruto sighed

" **Oh but Naruto it would be child's play to do such a thing."** Zetsu said inside the pouch peeking through the opening.

A scowl adorned his face at that, "Like I said I'm not like that, anyways I've figured out a solution to getting money after this."

" **Oh? Pray tell what is this solution?"**

"I've got most of Jiraiya's books as well as some of the manuscripts for them. They were pretty popular in the Elemental Nations, so I figure they can't do too bad here." Naruto told the black substance with a shrug.

" **Heh, not a terrible idea I have to say."**

"At any rate I need to let this guy go. By the way," he said addressing the officer, "where is the closest Ward?"

"Nine blocks East."

"Ugh which way is East?" He reiterated. The officer just pointed left at the corner. "Finally getting somewhere." The blonde exasperated while releasing the genjutsu on the officer before heading in the direction the officer said.

 _At the Ward Office_

"Hello how may I help you?" Politely asked a woman behind a desk while wearing a black business suit.

Taking a seat, "I'd like to apply for citizenship today." Naruto told the lady.

"My a tall order there young man, well first I'll need to have record of you and the country of your origin." She said with a smile.

He released the genjutsu on the Rinnegan and ensnared her with its power, "Actually I don't really have either of those," the blonde said just above a whisper so only she could hear him. "so I'll need you to fill those out unsuspectingly."

"Unsuspectingly." She said with a drowsy voice, filling out the form.

"Uhm for the name put down Naruto Uzumaki."

"Okay…."

"For the age put down 16."

"Okay…."

"Anything else that needs to be filled out?"

"Picture identification…" She trailed off lost in her daze.

"Whew, glad that's all that's left." Naruto said as the lady finished his paperwork handing it to him, as he left he released her making it seem like she was dreaming. He headed to a line in front of a counter. 'Ugh this line is so long. How can anything get done here?' Naruto mentally groaned.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed once he was next in line. "I'd like to get a picture ID."

"Step over there in front of the camera." Droned the worker tiredly.

He shuffled over at what he assumed was the camera having not seen a camera like that before.

"Choose an expression you'd like to have for your ID."

Oh, okay." Naruto replied before slightly smirking for his picture.

"All done." The worker said as they handed Naruto his ID. 'Alright, now all I have to do is find someone like the first person I hipnotized.' The blonde thought while leaving the Ward. He had deduced that the man he ran into was a police officer based on the uniform, which was similar to the Uchiha guards who acted like the enforcers of Konoha's laws. 'There's another one,' Naruto mentally stated as he spotted another uniformed individual, this one being a woman rather than a man like last time.

"Excuse me ma'am." Naruto called out, catching the officer's attention.

"Yes?" The woman asked curiously walking over.

"I'd like to know where I can gain information." Naruto said, activating the Rinnegan again. The telltale signs of the Rinnegan's influence appeared in her eyes.

"At a library, a school, or the internet." The officer said, a lost look in her eyes.

"Crap, what the heck is the internet?" The blonde cursed.

"It's a worldwide gathering of information accessed through devices with WiFi." Answered the police woman.

"What's WiFi? You know what? Never mind, why don't you show me and then afterwards take me to a library nearby."

The police woman pulled out her smartphone and opened a browser.

"The hell is this?"

"A phone."

"And what's the bright thing?"

"A screen."

"Psh, a screen is supposed to be fuzzy like a TV." Declared Naruto.

"Tvs have screens like this, but bigger."

"I'd like to see that!" He said disbelievingly.

The officer simply pointed up at one of the large screens on a building.

"Okay I see now," Naruto said with his head drooped having not expecting the woman's claims to hold truth, even though he knew this wasn't like his world. "Well what's that thing on the screen?"

"That's the search engine."

"Still confused but okay, what does the search engine do?"

"If typed a question, it will display results on it."

"Could I ask it how to get home?" Asked the blonde hopefully.

" **Don't be an idiot, something like that wouldn't be able to give us a way home. If you haven't realized there's no chakra in these humans, there's only nature based chakra around us."** Zetsu told the blonde.

"Damn it! Well what can I ask it?" He said addressing the officer.

"Where things are, how things work, news, weather, games, social media, and videos are a short list of what you can find or ask for."

"Alright, take me to the library." Naruto demanded still disappointed at his hopeful thought at going home being shot down by Zetsu.

 _Library_

"Ah, somewhere that finally makes some sense!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shh!" Was the sharp reply all around to Naruto.

"Sorry!" He whisper yelled. "Alright is there anything else at libraries I should know?"

"There are computers."

"Which are?"

"Like the smart phone."

"Ugh not gonna mess with that for now." Naruto said in annoyance. "So you mentioned school is another place to get info?"

"Yes."

"How do I go about going to school?"

"By taking an entrance exam."

"An entrance exam huh?" Naruto mused aloud, 'The academy back home had something like that, so this shouldn't be that difficult.' "What would I need to know to do well on this exam?" Naruto asked turning to the officer.

"Comprehensive reading and writing skills, math; geometry at the least, history on Japan, and skills in science." The officer listed.

"Well writing is good, Pervy Sage taught me calligraphy having wanted me to learn seals and had me read his last icha icha book for spelling and fluidity. Math I'd have to improve and I don't know anything about the last two, guess I'll have to make a list." Naruto said quietly to himself with his hand on his chin. "Hmm, can you look up who can or what company would publish a book?"

"Sure…" The officer trailed off a spaced out look on her face still.

"Alright, time to gather up some books and get the shadow clones to work!" He yelled forgetting he was in a library. After his declaration he was shushed all around.

 _3 months later_

After getting things set up, mainly the publication of "Icha Icha Paradise" and receiving his advance on the book, Naruto began looking for his new home. He found it in a quaint house with four bedrooms, a bathroom with a large bath, a decent sized kitchen, a small dining area, a nicely sized sitting room, and he had a large backyard. Once he saw the backyard he decided then and there that this was the house. A little while after being settled down he was questioned by an officer as to why he wasn't in school; left flabbergasted Naruto was forced into school. He began to make some friends in the form of Taeko Hiramatsu; a shy brown haired girl with matching brown eyes, Kanami Mihara was another brown haired girl with purple eyes unlike her friend Taeko, she had a more scheming and gossip based personality, Ayumu Aikawa; greyish hair tops his head; he's a bit lazy, almost sloth-like, and his final friend although he'd be hesitant to call him that, is Tulio Orito; Orito has spiked brown hair and is a pervert with no luck with the ladies. With these friends school almost seemed bearable.

Present

Naruto let his chair touch back to the ground after his recollection of what lead him to this point. "Mr. Uzumaki!" Yelled his balding teacher, catching him off guard.

"Yeah sensei?" Naruto asked while adjusting himself to sit properly in the chair.

"This is the third time this week I've caught you daydreaming in my class, don't let it happen again." His teacher told him sternly, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"Ehehe, alright. I understand."

"Hmm." His teacher mumbled, turning towards the board to continue.

'I seriously hate school.' the blond thought, a scowl adorning his face.

"Psst, Uzumaki-kun! You should really pay attention in class." A brown haired girl whispered poking his back with the eraser side of her pencil, her face had tinge of red after getting the blonde's attention.

"I know Taeko-chan, it's just this stuff is so boring~" Naruto stressed as the bell rang signalling the end of the school day.

"That isn't how you were last month though, you were all excited about what was going on in History class then."

"True, but that was focused on battles, this stuff is on relations after the battles. A whole lot less exciting than before." Naruto defended while stuffing his book back into his bag.

"Sheez you're always about fighting. You know that?" Said a new voice approaching them.

"Oh, hey Kanami. What's up?" Naruto said turning towards his other brown haired friend.

"Not much just hearing the teacher chew you out again."

He grew sheepish at that, admitting that this was a regular thing. "Well, I'm gonna head home guys." Naruto said. He stretched as he stood up, making Kanami and Taeko blush seeing his toned tanned stomach.

"See you later Whisker-chan!"Kanami called out to the Uzumaki as he left, having recovered from her blush.

"Oh, see you tomorrow Uzumaki-kun!" Taeko said realizing that her not so secret crush was leaving already, she preferred to be more polite in her goodbye than her friend.

Some time after school let out

"Hmm, I wonder what I want from the corner store today?" The blonde murmured to himself approaching his favorite store to get junk from, it was twilight and fast coming to night.

"Hello, welcome to our-Oh, it's you Uzumaki-san." The cashier began politely before realizing who had waltzed into the store. He had nothing against the blonde but they had come to know each other after Naruto's frequent stops.

"Yo, Yoshida. What's up? Got anything new for me to try?"

"Sadly I don't. Eh, same old same here."

"Hmm. If there isn't anything new I'll get some instant ramen and a three melon buns." Naruto said after some thought.

"Okay, you know where the ramen is, I'll get your buns."

"Yosh! Thanks!" The blonde said before skidding over to the aisle with ramen. "Thanks again Yoshida!" The blonde said as he left through the sliding doors. However he noticed a silver haired girl with odd clothes sitting on the curb of the sidewalk.

"Hey, you okay?" The blonde said crouching down to be more level with the mysterious girl.

'Hungry.' was what he got in reply, but it was in the form of a small note being shoved into his face. "Oh, well I've got an extra melon bun if you'd like?" Another quick noted 'Yes' in his face was his answer.

"Uh, here you go." The blonde said, handing the bun to the girl. "Well, I'll be heading off then." He told the girl as he walked away.

'He felt odd, nothing like anyone else has felt. And warm.' The girl thought as she dug into her treat.

 **Chapter End**


	2. What's a Necromancer?

**Reposting because I edited it and put some more into this chaper.**

 **Alright guys here's the next chapter, thanks for all the attention. As I was typing this I still kept getting notifications about favs and follows so I decided to get to typing this sooner rather than later. By the way make sure to check out the poll on my profile if you want to decide who Naruto should have in his harem or if there should be a harem at all. As a disclaimer I don't own either** _ **Naruto**_ **or** _ **Is This a Zombie?**_

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

" **Megalo/Kurama/Zetsu speech"**

' **Megalo/Kurama/Zetsu thought'**

 _Scene change_

 _Techniques_

 _The next day on the way to school_

It was a nice day our blonde protagonist noted as he walked his way to school passing by others in uniforms, waving back at those who waved first. The sidewalk was covered in shade provided by the trees and plants up above next to the wall blocking the view of the houses on the next street over ."Last night was a little odd. I haven't really seen anyone quite like that girl ever since coming here." He mumbled under his breath taking a glance at the greenery above him. "After school I'll check back there and see if she's there again." He mumbled to himself not paying attention to who was around.

"See if who's there?" Said a voice making Naruto blanche. It was the ever nosy Kanami.

'Crap! Why'd it have to be her hearing me mumble!?' Naruto mentally cried to himself, he hoped she hadn't heard too much or else he was so screwed.

"Could it possibly be that one of the school's top rated guys has an interest!?" Kanami said scandalously, already running with the story ready to make his life hell. This won't be the first time she's spread something like this around, last time she spread around that he was batting for the other team. It was a terrifying day as not only were girls chasing after him but some guys as well.

"Oi! Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" Naruto said with a scowl, crossing his arms. He didn't want another fiasco like last time damnit!

"Yeah, but you know me. Don't really care about being rude as long as I get some dirt, besides with how loud you were everyone nearby heard you~" She said in a sing song voice, hoping to rile him up, she always teases him to the point he should expect this.

His ears started to burn at that, knowing she was just trying to get away with the fact she actually was eavesdropping, 'You're so lucky you're my friend or else you'd face the wrath of the prank king!' He shouted in his head.

"Come on Kanami-chan, be nicer to Uzumaki-kun." His other friend Taeko said coming to his rescue, whenever Kanami got too carried away she'd come running to defuse the situation.

"Thanks Taeko-chan! You're the only one who protects me from Kanami!" The blonde said before hugging the girl briefly while lifting her in the air. This made her face turn beet red, not usually being that physically close with her crush.

"Fine, I won't spread that you were mumbling about a girl while walking to school. In exchange though, I want to know who this girl was." Kanami told him her terms, sticking her tongue out a bit at the end, she still wanted to know for Taeko's sake. If her friend was the only one to hear the story she'd try to play it off so as to not raise hell, but she was all about raising hell.

The blonde's face squinted at that, not trusting her. "Oh? And who's not to say you won't take what I say and add it to what you heard me mumble, hmm?" Naruto questioned the brunette trying to figure out her angle.

"You won't know for sure~!" She teased him, crossing her arms behind her back while pivoting on one foot.

"Then I ain't talking." The blonde told her, crossing his arms and turning away from her, 'Sorry but sometimes you can't be trusted Kanami.' He couldn't trust her unless she actually promised.

Kanami faulted at that, sure she liked spreading around gossip but she liked the fact of having it in the first place. In addition to that she could use the information still, just not in her original way. "Okay! Okay! I won't spread it around. Pinky promise." She yelled, hoping to still get the story.

He turned at that, she usually didn't pull out pinky promises unless she was actually serious about keeping her word. "Fine. I was at the convenience store not too far from my place. I went in and got my usual, the foods of the gods." He started before being interrupted by both girls.

"You know something? You've got some really unhealthy eating habits." She told him, taking a pot shot at his favorite food.

"She isn't wrong Uzumaki-kun." Taeko chimed in being slightly teaseful.

"Oi! You want to know the story or not?" The blonde said irritated at being ridiculed over his food enjoyment, 'Why you too Taeko-chan!?' Was his inner monologue at his other friend siding with his daily tormentor.

"Yes, I do so please continue your tale."

"Alright, alright. Continue." Were their respective answers.

"Okay, as I was saying. I got my usual and some melon buns. When I got out there was a silver haired girl wearing what looked like cosplay." Naruto said before being interrupted once again.

"A cosplayer really? Man who'd have thought you were into girls that liked cosplay?" Kanami said, creating a scandal where there wasn't one in the first place.

"Are you really into that sort of thing Uzumaki-kun?" Taeko said, oblivious to Kanami twisting the blonde's words. 'She seriously thinks I'm into that sort of thing!?'

"Hey! No more interrupting me or I won't tell anymore!" The blonde yelled at Kanami, he was getting pissed at all the interruptions to his tale. All she did was stick her tongue out at the blonde, continuing to push her luck. 'The prank king will get you for this Kanami!' The blonde thought darkly. He glared at her for that before going back to his tale once more. "Anyways, she was dressed like what you'd expect of a cosplayer. She looked down so I asked her what was up and she said she was hungry so I tossed her one of my extra melon buns." He finished his tale, finally without being interrupted.

"Hmm. That isn't that odd, if she was a pretty girl most guys would've given her food. Usually for some perverted reason, so looks like you're a pervert." Kanami finished smugly.

"Eh? Sure she was cute but I gave her the bun because that's how I am." He said with a hmph, 'How could she think I'm a perv when I don't do anything of the sort!?' The blonde thought his indignant question.

"Alright you got me there, you aren't a perv for that, yet." She said with deviousness lacing her tone, sure she admitted that he wasn't a pervert but she still wanted to rile him up.

"Anyways, it was strange because she didn't speak but rather wrote stuff down on a little notepad." He continued, not wanting to get into it with her again, knowing she'd continuously twist his words until she got her way.

"You idiot. Her voice was probably messed up, which explains the notepad."

"Nah, I don't think so. She didn't seemed to be stressed like you'd expect of someone who's voice was messed up."

"Hmm. Then I guess that is pretty weird."

"Hey the school is coming up, we should hurry you guys!" Taeko yelled to the two as they still conversed.

"Alright Taeko! You gonna get to class?" She asked turning to the blonde.

"I'll get there in a bit, gonna grab something to drink." He said, fishing in his pocket for some cash.

"Alright, don't take too long or else Taeko will chew you out." She said to him, winking at the blonde before running up the stairs to the school.

"Okay. See you later!" Naruto called to Kanami before heading to one of the vending machines on the outer wall of the school.

"Hmm, what to have? Georgia? A&W? Some Fanta? Mhmm, Fanta sounds good. Crap but there's so many flavors~" The blonde complained while crouched looking at the assorted drinks. This was a common dilemma for the blonde, he can never think about what he wanted before hand when it came to this sort of stuff.

"So the great Naruto likes Fanta huh?" Naruto heard from a bush by the vending machine.

'Wait a minute, bushes don't talk!' . A quick strike to the top of the bush revealed an Orito springing outside of said bush with a little notebook in hand.

"The hell are you doing Orito!?" Was the startled shout of the blonde, having not expecting Orito to be in the bush 'What type of weirdo takes notes in a bush?' He questioned, forgetting that his late master did the same thing.

"I figured since I can't get any girls I should study one of the most popular guys at school to find the secrets to your charms." The glasses clad brunette said, pushing up them like his idea was somehow ingenious.

"You make no sense dude." Was all the blonde had to say 'Seriously, how did he get such an idea?' He thought, a sweat drop forming at the back of his head.

"You say that despite the fact you're one of the most popular guys at school!" Orito exclaimed to the blonde pushing his finger into his face, however it didn't stay there, courtesy of Naruto grabbing it and giving it a slight twist. "Ow! What the hell man!?" Orito yelped, holding his finger.

"Don't put your finger in my face then." Was what he got in reply as Naruto turned back to vending machine, trying to decide what he wanted. 'Damnit, what's with everyone hounding me today!?' He just wanted his drink! "Besides, I don't get why you guys think that about me. I'm just your everyday high school guy."

"How are you so oblivious dude? The chicks dig you! They like your whisker marks, thinking they're excotic, your sunny personality matching your hair, and the most exceeding thing girls say they like about you is your kind personality!" Orito exclaimed to the blonde, making him back up. "So please teach me your ways all mighty one!" Orito yelled as he clung to the blonde's leg.

"Get off of me you ass!" Naruto yelled as he shook his leg.

"Help me get a girl then!" Orito yelled back as he held onto his leg.

"Alright! Alright, I'll help you. Just get off already!" 'Why do I have to deal with this craziness!?'

"You're the best Naruto!" Orito said as he let go of the blonde's leg.

"Geez, why can't you be more relaxed like Ayumu?" He complained rubbing his pant leg off.

"Please that guy is too relaxed." Orito told him with a dry look. Does he not realize Ayumu is synonymous with sloth?

"Okay, you got me there, just take a page from his book. Alright?"

"Maybe. So who are you gonna get to ask me out? A girl with a big bust? Nice hips? Oh! How are you gonna get them in the first place? Are you gonna tell them I was your master in the ways of charm?" Orito finished his tandem of questions with his hand on his chin, in what he thought was a good pose.

"None of those, do you really think any of the girls would believe that? What I'll do is ask around who thinks you're attractive and go from there." Naruto told him with his arms in an 'X' formation at his last idea.

"Aw man, I wanted a total babe or a really cute girl." Orito complained with his head down.

"Oi! Be happy I'm managing that!" Some people just can't appreciate things.

"Fine. Anyways you should try the peach Fanta, I've heard it's pretty good." Orito told him, being serious for a bit and actually giving some helpful advice.

"Oh, you don't say?" Naruto said, quirking his brow at the suggestion, 'It's moments like these that make me realize why Oritio is sorta my friend'.

"Yeah, I've heard from some of the girls that it tastes good and complain when they're short on cash to get it."

"I guess I'll try peach then." He said tossing his money in the machine before taking his drink off to class. "See you in class Orito!" The blonde called behind himself.

 _Later in class at lunch_

"Oh, hey Naruto. What's up?" A lazy voice said looking up at the blonde boy.

"Yo! Ayumu, what'd you bring for lunch?" Naruto asked pulling a seat from the desk in front of Auyumu's.

"Hmm? Oh I've just got an already prepared bento from Seven Eleven." He told the blonde, not really finding interest in his own lunch.

"Dude you need to eat something healthier than that." Naruto lectured even though he didn't always eat the healthiest nor the most diversely.

"You're one to talk Naruto." Ayumu told him gaining a tick mark, he shouldn't lecture others about what they ate when he was no better.

"Hey! Leave my ramen out of this! I don't eat it often!" Naruto defended, which was true. He had cut back on eating his favorite noodles.

"Yeah, but only after Kanami hounded you about it everyday." He said smugly, having won the argument.

"Don't remind me, she was so mean about it to." The blonde said with his head hung low, 'Why do people have to hate the foods of the gods so much!?' He cried out mentally to the unfairness of it all.

"Anyways, why'd you wanna know? Looking to trade something?"

"Eh, sure why not?" Naruto said pulling out his fancy obento box.

"You sure you don't have a girlfriend or something? Cause I've never met anyone except with a girlfriend or someone taking care of them with such a fancy obento."

His ears burned at that, not having been the first time someone brought that up, the first being Kanami. "Yes! Dude you're like the fifth person to ask me! The others spread around that I was with someone and created such a hassle." He got back at those who harassed him about that!

"Alright dude, don't get all dramatic on me. So what do you have to trade? I've got some castella and some manju to trade."

"Oooh. I kinda want some manju, but castella is really good, man I don't know which I want~" Complained the blonde, ever since coming here he gained a sweet tooth for the desserts here. He didn't think it beat ramen though.

"Hey, you haven't even told me what you've got to trade yet!" Ayumu said, noticing that the blonde was thinking ahead too soon.

"Oh you're right, my bad." He said sheepishly. "I've got dorayaki, pretz, and dango for my snacky stuff and for the main thing besides rice are some omelettes."

"I'll take some dorayaki in exchange for some manju."

"Deal!" Naruto exclaimed at the trade, he can get dorayaki whenever but can't find somewhere good to get some manju while Ayumu wouldn't tell him where he got his.

"You guys are seriously trading food? What is this middle school?" Someone teased coming up behind Ayumu. The person in question was a blonde haired youth with more matted down hair compared to Naruto's own with dark tips at the back. This was Shimomura, another one of the top rated guys in school.

"Yo, Anderson-kun."

"How's it going Shimomura?" Was Ayumu's lazy greeting followed by Naruto's more friendly greeting.

"Hey Ayumu, Naruto. Just noticing you guys trading parts of your lunches and wanted to partake."

"Hmmm, I don't know. The great Anderson-kun wants to trade lunch with us lowly middle schoolers? Sounds kinda farfetched to me, don't you say Naruto?" Ayumu said, teasing Shimomura much like how he usually teases others.

"You're right Ayumu!" Naruto said playing along. Shimomura usually teased Naruto whenever he got the chance. It was payback time!

"Aw come on guys. I was only joking." The other blonde complained

"We know dude, you can trade with us." Naruto told the other blonde sporting a foxy grin at their jest. "So what do you have to trade?"

After their joking they traded parts of their lunch and talked about school and various things on their minds with Naruto telling the two about his escapade at the vending machine with Orito along with his subsequent promise to find him a girl that liked him. The two chuckled at that, knowing the spiky haired blonde had his work cut out for him.

 _After Lunch and the school day_

Naruto made his trek back to his home after school, determined to find that girl from yesterday night, as soon as he drops off his school bag and changed into some street clothes. He tossed his bag onto his black leather couch and rushed up the stairs to his room; his room was a composed like a typical teenagers was; a bed, a dresser, a desk, a smaller tv, and a closet. He stripped and tossed on the first thing he found in his closet, which was a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt, he then looked for a different pair of shoes, settling on a pair of grey high tops. After getting his ensemble on he rushed out his door again hitting the pavement hoping to run into the silver haired girl again.

He made his way to the convenience store with little interruption. The convenience store was rather simple like most around, although this one had a claw machine with interesting prizes. As he got closer to the store he saw the girl sitting on the sidewalk curb again, just like last time. "Hey there!" He called out to the silverette, gaining her attention. 'Wow, her eyes are such a nice shade of blue!' Naruto realized coming closer, he hadn't paid close attention to such details since he just tossed her the snack and went on his way.

'Hello' was the reply on the notepad.

"Whatcha doing out here again?" The blonde said, taking a seat next to the lolita.

'I'm bored.' Was her answer. 'She can write pretty fast.' The blonde noticed.

"Okay, you want to do something then or get something to eat?"

'Why though?' Was her confused response.

"Cause you seem interesting."

'Pervert.' He face faulted at that.

"Oi! I ain't a perv! I just think you're interesting!" Was his indignant shout at her assumption.

'I know, I'm messing with you, I want to do both.' Was the Silverette's response.

"Alright, what would you like? Oh! Before I forget, what's your name as well?" The blonde said, having easily forgiven the short girl, seeing as it was just a joke.

'I want melon buns.'

"Uh, sure. But what's your name?" Naruto strained, realizing she dodged the other half of his question. 'I think she may just see me as a food provider.' He thought gaining a tick mark at the thought.

'Melon buns first.'

"Come on, tell me before food, please~?"

'Melon.' 'Buns.' 'First.' she demanded with a straight face, writing down each word on a separate piece of paper.

"Muu~ Fine. But I want your name after, got it?" He tried telling her his conditions.

'Melon buns.' The blonde gave up at trying to get her name, having realized she was single minded about getting some food.

"Hey Yoshida! Four melon buns!" Naruto called out to the store clerk.

"Naruto? Back already? Don't tell me you already ate all that ramen." Yoshida deadpanned.

"Hey! Have some faith here!" Was his indignant shout.

"Sorry man, but knowing you it isn't that far fetched." He hung his head at that, not really able to deny it since it has happened before. "So, four melon buns right?"

"Yep!" Was Naruto's reply, already back to his usual self.

"Alright man, here you go."

A door chime signaled his arrival. "Hey I'm back chibi~." Naruto called out to the silverette, making her turn before her eyes widened at the treat. "So about your name." The blonde started off before realizing he'd have to wait a bit seeing as how she dug into her bun immediately, giving no attention to what was around her. Sighing at having to wait some more he retook his spot next to the young girl, eating his own bun.

'Its Eu.' He received a note in his lap.

"Huh?" He so intelligently asked.

'My name.' Was the short reply.

"Ohhh. Well it's nice to meet you, Eu. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He declared proudly flashing her his foxy grin.

'Another.' Was what he found in his lap again.

"Hmm?"

'Melon bun.'

"Oh sure! My bad, do you not eat enough already?" Naruto questioned, curious about her large appetite.

'I do, but food is good.' Was his received reply, but instead of the note being on his lap the note was held out to him.

"Haha, I can agree with you there. So what's with the cosplay, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

'Not cosplay.'

"What is it for then?" He replied, his curiosity peaked.

'My powers.'

"Your powers? And why should I believe you? Your explanation sounds like it came from a manga you know?" He tried sounding unbelieving. However deep down he had some hope that her words held truth.

'I know you believe me.' She told him.

"Why's that?" He asked, his hope rising.

'Cause you have powers as well.'

He was shocked at that, he thought in this world he was the only one with powers. He still thought that, seeing as how he couldn't sense her at all, but it kinda seemed true. Sure he can't sense her but she sure as hell could sense him. "You know this is kinda unfair right?" He complained.

'How so?'

"Cause you can sense me but I can't sense you~!" The blonde whined.

'What are you?' She asked, ignoring his childish complaining.

"Me? I'm human. What are you?" Was the blonde's quick reply, following with the same question she asked him.

'A Necromancer.' Was her hesitant reply, having fear at what he would think. Would he be disgusted at hearing she was a Necromancer? She didn't want to be-

"The hell is a Necromancer?" Her thoughts ended at that interruption. He seriously didn't know what a Necromancer was? Not even from the human lore on them? How clueless was this guy?

'A Necromancer is a person who practices necromancy; a wizard or magician.' She explained thinking that he would catch on.

"Then what's necromancy?" Was his obvious question.

'Someone who can raise the dead.' She explained, coming to realize he didn't know anything about magic terms.

"Really? That's all?" Was his lackluster question. 'If that's all they can do then Kabuto and Orochimaru could be considered Necromancers.'

'For some, yes. But for me, I can do other things.' She explained, kinda irked he thought so little of the art.

"Ooooh. Like what?" Was the blonde's childish reply.

'I'm not gonna tell.' Was her equally childish response.

"Ehhh? Why not?"

'You've asked a bunch of questions while I haven't gotten any in really.'

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?"

'Then where are you from? You don't feel like a human or anything around here.'

"Hehe, that's cause I'm not from around here although I'm definitely human. If I'm right, this is a different dimension, not like the one I'm from." The blonde explained his odd circumstance to her.

'Different dimension?' She wrote tilting her head slightly.

"Yep! I came here about two years ago. I got sent here by a space time ninjutsu."

'I felt that then. Space time ninjutsu? I've seen ninjutsu but haven't heard of anything like that.'

"You did? Have you ever felt anything like that before? You know of ninjutsu!?" He became happy at ninjutsu wasn't absent from this world, only hidden.

'No. But I also don't think the one I know and yours are the same.' Was her reply.

"Man that sucks. I was hoping you felt something like that before as a clue to get back home. What do you mean they aren't the same?" The blonde said despondently before becoming inquisitive at the supposed difference between this world's and his own world's ninjutsu.

'I'm sorry. That's because those that use ninjutsu don't feel the same as you do.'

"Eh it's alright Eu. I mean sure this didn't turn up anything but I'm sure something will. I'll just keep looking until I find it. What do you mean?"

'Those that practice ninjutsu are vampire ninjas.'

"Ohh, what are vampires?"

"I'll tell you a different time.'

"Aw come on Eu, tell me~"

'No.'

"You're so mean~"

'But I was right.'

"Hmm? About what Eu?" Was his confused response, not knowing what she was reffering to.

'You're warm.'

"I'm warm?" He questioned aloud.

'Yes.'

"Ohh, you know I've gotten told that before, most of the time people saw it as my personality but I met this girl who said my chakra warmed her and felt bright, but I think it's both."

'What's chakra?'

"Chakra is the energy of my people able to be used in all sorts of forms like ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and kinjutsu. It's comprised of our spiritual and physical power." Naruto explained to Eu, remembering his lessons about it from Jiraiya and his understanding because of the sage's yang chakra.

'Hmm, it sounds interesting.'

"Yep! So what do you want to do now Eu?

'Sleep.'

"Aww. But we've hardly talked~!"

'Tired.'

"Fine, but how will I find you again?"

'I'll be here tomorrow. Bring snacks.'

"Sheesh, you sure do love snacks huh?"

'Yes. I'll see you later.'

"Okay, bye Eu!" the blonde exclaimed as she left waving his hand at her. "She's a pretty nice person, definitely someone I can tell my stories to without being tossed in a mental hospital for thinking I'm crazy." The blonde thought aloud before heading back home himself.

 **Chapter end**

 **Alright you guys, I know I said 2 or 3 weeks in my profile but I had to get this out like 3 days later. Anyways I guess the 2 to 3 weeks thing is the max you guys will have to wait seeing as I pumped this out so quickly, just don't expect it everytime okay? Now about the poll, I know in the previous author's note I said I'd do a poll as you can see but I thought to myself I do like the idea of the poll but I'm seeing that Maelstrom isn't getting much love so I'm gonna bump the harem up to four people and make Maelstrom a definite member of it seeing as how I like her and all. However the other three will be determined by the poll and if Maelstrom gets a top spot for one of the three I'll go with the next highest marked girl. But guys thank you so much for all the favs and follows and those that reviewed, keep it up for me okay? Oh! And tell some friends if they'd be interested, okay? Pikachumassacre out!**


	3. What's a Masou Shoujo?

**Author's note Yo! Pikachumassacre here with the next chapter! Took my time with this cause I'm lazyish. Anyways! This is the last chapter before I close the poll so vote now! I'll leave it up until the day after this chapter. Disclaimer, I don't own** _ **Naruto**_ **or Is** _ **This a Zombie.**_

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

" **Megalo/Kurama/Zetsu speech"**

' **Megalo/Kurama/Zetsu thought'**

 _Scene change_

 _Techniques_

 _A Week After_

"Man it's been a lot of fun hanging out with Eu, though I wish we did something other than hanging out at the convenience store and eating snacks." Naruto thought aloud with his hands behind his head. He had just gotten done with hanging out with his silver haired friend. Ever since he'd discovered Eu had powers he went to the convenience store everyday after school to hang out with her. Whenever they hung out they'd both share some stories, Naruto's consisting of his escapades from Konoha and Eu's focused more on her days with the Seventh Abyss and telling the blonde more about the vampire ninjas at his insistent complaining. He wanted to know more about them though so far he'd learn they used more basic ninjutsu, like the ones he learned at the academy. In spite of that, he still found some intrigue at the group even though they used such basic techniques. He'd also told her of what he contained fearing the worst, that she'd think differently of him but instead she told him that she felt the same about being a necromancer.

He suddenly heard rapid metal clinking behind him, breaking him from his thoughts. He turned around and spotted Eu rushing towards him with a disheveled expression. "Yo, Eu, what's wrong?" He questioned the middle age themed girl.

'Trouble.' Was her quick scribble on her small notepad before grabbing the blonde and pulling him off by his hand. He easily enough came with the petite girl, sensing the seriousness of the situation. He would have asked more questions but what ever was wrong was too urgent to stop and answer questions. He figured he'd get answers when he got there or helped with whatever was wrong.

The blonde soon found himself in front of a house with his new friend. The house looked normal enough, the only things really off about it was the fact that there were no lights on and the sense of dread he felt in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't dwell on it for much longer before finding himself dragged into the house by the somewhat frantic loli. Eu dragged the blonde to the back door of the house before stopping, as they got closer Naruto smelt a familiar smell, blood. He found what caused Eu to be in such a panic, lying on the floor in a growing pool of blood was his friend Ayumu, face to the side.

"Ayumu!? What happened?" The blonde asked turning his friend so he could see where he was bleeding. 'He was stabbed through the chest with what looks like a long blade.' Naruto thought grimly. He felt a slight tap at his shoulder, turning around he found Eu holding a note to him.

'What should we do?'

"I'm not sure Eu, I may have a way to help but I don't know how well it'll go." The blonde said uncertain, he may be able to fix Ayumu with his power but he wasn't sure about his soul, doing that required more and he wasn't in the mood to die, he still needed to find a way home and now had to find who did this.

'I can bring him back.' Eu wrote to him.

"Hmm? You can?" The blonde questioned in confusion.

'Remember, I can raise the dead.' She wrote to him, did he seriously forget about the fact she was a necromancer?

"Ah thanks for reminding me, but wouldn't he be a zombie?" Naruto asked, after thinking for a minute.

'Yes.'

"Then he wouldn't be able to fit in that well with the ashen skin and hunger for flesh, you know?" The blonde said picturing Ayumu with grey skin running after people.

'It's not like that dummy, he'd be reanimated as a zombie, big difference.' She wrote to him, slightly trembling at his prodding of her idea. It was the best idea they had and he shouldn't doubt her so much.

"Ohhh. That makes more sense. Hey don't give me that look, you never told me the specifics of how you raised the dead." The blonde defended, seeing her look.

She couldn't get him on that, she never did tell him the finer details of her resurrection methods. 'Anyways, stand back while I turn him into a zombie. Be prepared to take me and him with you, I'll be feeling what he felt so I won't be able to move around as much.'

"Wait, let me do something first. If it doesn't work all the way or at all we'll fix him your way." Naruto said, putting a hand out to the lithe silverette, stopping her for the time being. He walked to his friend and placed his hand over his dead friend's chest, before making contact his palm developed a small white circle on it. A tremble went through Ayumu's body as his wounds sealed up and a little sun appeared where Naruto's hand was. "Damn, it didn't work right." The blonde cursed. He had hoped with this Ayumu wouldn't have to be turned into a zombie, unfortunately things don't turn out how you want them.

Eu just stood back amazed at what Naruto had just done, sure he hadn't brought the boy to life fully but he rekindled his life force and healed him like nothing. The act of revving someone was complex, it wasn't as simple as just giving someone energy. Doing simply that would only prolong their life. It was the fact that Naruto, a human, albeit a very powerful human, breathed life into something, just not enough. She could do the same, but fully, with only slight side effects to the target as well as feeling the pain herself. 'How?' was her written response. She poked the blonde while tilting her head.

"How what?" Naruto asked, perplexed. Why was she so shocked? He hadn't done what he wanted to.

'You fixed him, to an extent. How'd you do it?' Was Eu's elaboration.

"Oh, you mean that? Eh, before getting here I was in a war against a madman wanting to put the world to sleep. As it waged on he merged with something powerful and became godlike, to face him and win the progenitor of ninshu gave me and my best friend each a half of his chakra. I originally had his yang which gives me a high understanding of chakra and life, to an extent." The blonde told her, not having gotten to that part of his life yet.

'You were in a war?'

"Yeah," the blonde told her with a tired sigh. He didn't want to talk about it right now, they had to help Ayumu. "Sorry Eu, I'll tell you about it more later, now if you wouldn't mind reviving Ayumu please."

'On it.' was the petite silverette response before going over to Ayumu. She pulled out her pen before suddenly having it grow to a full length scythe. She slammed the scythe once on the ground, the after effects were clear as a crest appeared beneath the dead boy. The crest's energy went into Ayumu abruptly before stopping suddenly. His chest started to rise and fall gently after the crest disappeared, signifying his return to the world.

"Nice work Eu! He's back!" Naruto exclaimed with joy, glad to see his friend brought back to life. He then turned to look at Eu but soon realized she was leaning against her scythe heavily. Remembering Eu's warning of what the after effects would be the blonde rushed to her side. "Do you think you can stand for a bit longer while I grab Ayumu?" Heavy panting and a strained nod were what he got in response. He quickly summoned a clone to carry Ayumu over its shoulder while he, the original, carried Eu bridal style. 'Crap I don't know where Ayumu lives nor Eu, guess they'll crash at my place.' Naruto thought before rushing back to his home. A poke at his shoulder drew his attention to his cargo who revealed a note to him.

'I'm sorry.' Was what it read.

"Huh? For what?"

'For making you carry me.'

"It's no big deal, you revived Ayumu. This is enough payment, by the way, how'd you meet Ayumu in the first place?" The blonde asked nodding towards the now revived Ayumu.

'He saw me at the convenience, like you did.'

"Let me guess, you mooched food from him as well?" He asked with a twitching eye, already having an idea to her answer.

'Yes, I love food too much.'

"You're awful! I thought you mooching food off me was our connection! Yet I learn you mooch food off others!" The blonde fake cried.

'It isn't our connection, being similar is…To be open, I was scared that despite being so powerful yourself you'd fear me for my power...' Eu revealed to the blonde feeling scared. A swift flick to her forehead broke her thoughts before they could go further, becoming more negative. Looking up while shielding the reddening spot she saw Naruto looking at her with a stern expression before he looked away quickly.

"I wouldn't do that to you Eu. You're the first person I met here that was somewhat like me, there's no way in hell I'd discard our bond over something so silly." He told her, steel filling his convictions.

'Thank you.'

"Don't mention it, it's what friends are for." He said while smiling brightly.

The two identical blondes quickly made it back to the original's house. "Welcome to my humble abode." The blonde said lacklusterly, realizing that Ayumu was unconscious and that Eu had fallen asleep in his arms. He sighed before placing Ayumu on his couch and Eu in a spare room. After setting his guests up he relaxed into his plush chair before falling asleep, the day's events catching up with the blonde finally.

 _The next day_

Ayumu woke with a panic, thinking he was dead, though a quick check over somewhat fixed that. He had a hole in his shirt as well as said shirt being stained an off brown. He heard a groan followed by lip smacking, pulling himself up and turning towards the noise revealed his blonde classmate Naruto waking up from a chair, thinking on it where was he exactly?

"Oh, hey Ayumu, finally awake?" The blonde said before getting up and giving a mighty stretch. 'Ugh, I need to remember never to sleep in a chair for long periods of time. I'm so damn sore!'

"Naruto? Hey where am I?" Ayumu asked, confused. Last he remembered he ran into a house after hearing a scream from inside.

"We're at my place of course." The blonde said casually, giving a few more stretches as he tried to feel better.

"Uh why's that?" He asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be that he died. He'd hoped running into that house and being stabbed was just a horrible dream, even though there was evidence that it did happen.

"Oh, you died." The blonde said absentmindedly as he walked to his kitchen, seeking to make some ramen.

Ayumu's jaw dropped at, he died. He died. HE DIED! He said it so nonchalant too! "What the hell man!? You can't just drop a bomb like that and expect me to be calm! Wait how am I alive then?" He said, taking a moment to calm down for an instant, intent on finding out how he came back.

"Hmm, that's a more difficult question to answer." The blonde said as he prepared his water before he was cut off.

"You mean you don't know!? What if I was brought back by the devil man!?" Ayumu yelled interrupting the blonde.

Said blonde grew a tick mark at that, "Well for one I know who revived you and it certainly wasn't the devil. Second, it's more difficult to answer because the one who revived you would be better apt at explaining everything to you." The blonde finished, he gritted his teeth at Ayumu's interruption as well as his lack of faith.

"Oh, well where are they? Also how are you not freaking out at this?" Ayumu asked, realizing the blonde seemed all too calm for such an odd occurrence, at least in his mind.

"This isn't the first time I've dealt with death. Anyways, here she comes." The blonde said before leaving the kitchen then looking up at the stairs.

"She?" Ayumu said while directing his gaze to the stairs as well.

Eu came walking down the stairs looking sleepy. 'Morning.' was her response before plopping down on the couch.

"Eu!?" Ayumu yelled 'Why is she here?'

"Yep! It's Eu! She's a necromancer, the one who brought you back, though I helped somewhat." The blonde said, remembering that detail. He then soon joined the silverette on the couch.

"Eh? How could you have helped? You're human like I am, right?" Ayumu asked as he circled back to the couch and sat facing it.

"True I am human, just not like how you are err I mean 'were'."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'were'? I'm alive aren't I?" Ayumu asked, not catching on.

"Sorta, you're a zombie." The blonde revealed. As he said this Ayumu fell down to his knees with his jaw hanging open.

Rapid clicking brought their attention to the medieval age themed girl. 'My zombie to be precise.' She clarified.

"Hey wait a minute! Who says I am!?" Ayumu complained. He didn't want to be taken by someone, even though they were a cute girl.

'I brought you back, that means you're my servant.' Eu said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Sorry Ayumu, she's got you there." Naruto agreed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Ayumu's head hung low, 'Great I die then come back to life only to learn I'm basically some girls slave.'

'There are rules.' She wrote followed by rapid clicking to gain Ayumu's attention again.

"Rules? Like things to be expected serving you?" The grey haired boy asked, trying to guess what she meant by rules.

'No, those are for later. There are things you need to know as a zombie.'

"Like eating flesh!?" Ayumu exclaimed. He didn't want to eat flesh, that would ruin his already cruddy reputation. A swift strike to the back of his head knocked Ayumu on the ground, subsequently ending his train of thought.

"You don't eat flesh, believe me, she's already explained that much to me."

"Then what are the things?" Ayumu said while slowly getting up.

'Don't go in sunlight.'

"The hell? I thought I was a zombie, not a vampire." Ayumu said rubbing his head before sending the blonde a glare.

'You also aren't limited like humans.'

"How so? Like I've got more of my brain unlocked or I'm immortal?"

'You're immortal, to an extent. Sort of, you can access more than one hundred percent of your strength.'

"That's sorta awesome!" Ayumu exclaimed, now that she put it that way he almost seemed like a superhero!

Clicking brought his attention back to the loli, 'You're less durable though.'

"Crap! I knew this was too good to be true!" Ayumu complained, he received more strength but he's less durable.

"Not exactly, he's probably more durable now than when he was human."

"Hey! Screw you man!" Ayumu shouted, thinking the blonde was taking pot shots at him.

"Oi! You're taking it the wrong way!" The blonde shouted back, seeing Ayumu back down slightly he clarified, "What I mean is that in fact you're more durable than you were as a human because of what I did." He finished.

'How so?' Eu wrote followed by clicking.

"Remember when I tried my method first?" He got a nod in response, "Well I think it sort of fused with yours making him a bit tougher because his life force is a bit stronger than when he was fully alive."

"Wait what did you do to me?" Ayumu asked, completely lost in the conversation.

"Eu, here dragged me to where you were and she was going to revive you flat out but I wanted to try something to avoid you becoming a zombie in the first place. You see I was planning on just rekindling your life force if I could, but you were too far gone for me to do something without dying myself. So I think Eu's and my energy fused."

"So I could not be a zombie by what you did together?" Ayumu asked hope rising at the possibility he wasn't a zombie.

'No, you are a zombie.' And there went his hope.

"Wait how can you tell?"

'Zombie's have a particular feel to them and yours is the same with an underlining of warmth, which is from Naruto.' Eu explained.

"He's warm? I mean sure in school he seemed like a ray of sunshine to everyone but what does that have to do with this?" Ayumu asked, lost once again. He really wished he wasn't so out of the loop.

'He has chakra.'

"The hell is chakra?" Ayumu asked as soon as he finished reading her note.

"It's the energy my people use, sorta like magic in this world. I'll tell you more about it once Eu catches you up on things so I don't have to say things twice." The blonde said with a wave of his hand.

"Lazy bastard." Ayumu mumbled under his breath.

"I can hear you, ya know!?" The blonde yelled at Ayumu, afterwards Ayumu broke out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that despite being killed and turned into a zombie, changing my life, the conversations with you bring back some normalcy." Ayumu said before smiling lightly.

"Huh, I guess you're right things have changed." Naruto said before smiling himself.

 _A month later_

Ayumu and Naruto walked home with some idle chatter between them as they walked by some girls in the same uniform. Ayumu though had to keep dancing between shaded areas in fear of becoming a shriveled up raisin.

"I feel bad for you dude." Naruto spoke to his friend, taking pity on the newly made zombie. Ever since his resurrection his friend had to make a bunch of adjustments to his daily life so he wouldn't be exposed as a zombie, the main one being not in sunlight, it was especially difficult seeing as it was just about summer.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have to deal with this if you could've revived me instead of Eu." He complained, he honestly didn't hold any grudges against the blonde. He just said it to complain.

"Maybe, but then you wouldn't have such a good chance at finding the serial killer."

"What do you mean? If you revived me I still could." Ayumu said, not getting what the blonde was saying.

"Man you don't get things, do you? You'd get killed just as easily again, how you are now gives you a better chance." The blonde said, he soon stopped as he waited for Ayumu to catch up.

"Okay, I get what you mean now."

"Good, though just because you can't die don't be reckless. I'll be going with you on any outings you have to find the killer."

"Thanks man, it's good to know I've got someone to watch my back." Ayumu admitted to the blonde, though he cut himself short as he saw two cats crossing the street right as a truck sped by. Thinking stupidly he dove after the cat, shielding it from the truck. He got hit followed by a series of unfortunate events, he spun through the air losing his shirt, pants, then his underwear. The girls they passed by screamed as they saw his bits. "Please don't stare at my junk!" Ayumu exclaimed as he crashed into the sidewalk before landing in a bush.

"Huh, guess I'll just see him at his house." The blonde mumbled to himself before carrying on his way. He felt it was better to not chase after him, making those around think it was their imagination.

"Ugh, I'm home." Ayumu called out inside his house before falling in the stoop and slowly crawling to his living room after taking his shoes off.

"Yo, it took you long enough to get back." Naruto called out once he saw Ayumu at the door way. He was lounging on the ground poking at Eu who sat at the table.

"You know I would have gotten here sooner if someone would have helped me." Ayumu complained as he grabbed at his face in exasperation.

"Eh, if I did that people would have remembered what happened." Was the blonde's excuse.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense."

Tapping brought his attention to his silver haired guest. 'You're late.'

"Oh sorry, like I said I had a rough day." Ayumu explained, hoping Eu wouldn't be upset at his tardiness.

'No problem.' Eu wrote calmly.

"Whew, thanks Eu." 'Huh, maybe this won't be such a bad arrangement.' Ayumu thought, glad that she wasn't going to chew him out or punish him.

'Today's menu is Sea King's Feast.'

'Crap I thought too soon!' Ayumu cried, what did he do to deserve this!?

"Ooh, that sounds good. Count me in!"

"No way in hell! It's bad enough she eats so much, feeding both of you would be like trying to fill a black hole!" Ayumu yelled at the blonde, he'd already learned his lesson about feeding the blonde when they went out to eat. Luckily they split the check, still though it was ungodly expensive.

"Man~ You're so mean Ayumu, I just want to have a nice meal with my favorite people." The blonde said, trying to get Ayumu to cave.

"Ugh, fine. Just don't go crazy, alright?" He just hoped he wasn't going to get eaten out of home by letting him eat here.

"Yosh! You hear that Eu? I'm staying for dinner!" The blonde excitedly yelled to the necromancer.

"So what did you do while I was gone?"

'Slept.'

"That's nice." Ayumu said airily.

 _Ayumu world_

"Oh I took a nap, though it would have been better with you~" Ayumu's Dream Eu said in a gentle voice. "Later I'm gonna take a bath, why don't you help wash my back stud?"

 _The real world_

"He's daydreaming again. What should we do Eu?" The blonde asked, turning to his silver haired friend. Stuff like this had been happening where Ayumu would go off to his head and daydream about something with a goofy smile on his face personally he didn't know what to make of it since he hadn't done that before.

'Prank him.' Eu said, having an idea where Ayumu's head was.

"You sure? My pranks can get pretty bad." Naruto warned.

'Do it.'

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." Naruto said as he searched through Ayumu's kitchen before finding what he was looking for, saran wrap. He set up the saran wrap at the door frame, pulling it taut so it looked as translucent as possible. Next he set up a bucket with pink paint to swing down once the saran wrap was yanked. "You gotta head towards the bathroom for this to work Eu, okay? Oh! Don't forget to duck under the trap." Naruto called out.

'Why do you have paint?' Eu wrote to Naruto before she made her way towards the bathroom.

"Cause everything's more fun with paint!" Naruto yelled to his cohort. Afterwards he got into position.

"Hey Naruto what happened to Eu?" Ayumu asked, looking around for the small silver haired girl. He'd just left his dream world and noticed Eu was gone.

"Went to take a bath, said she needed you to help." Naruto said as he read one of the manga books scattered in Ayumu's living room.

"Really!? Don't worry your handsome stud is on the way!" Ayumu yelled as he rushed to the doorway as he ran right into the trap, making him yell and crash into the hallwalls with the bucket on his head, splashing paint where he went.

"Haha! Man that was pretty good! Not my best work, but still good!" Naruto laughed as he watched his friend try and get the bucket off his head. Once he got it off he gave the blonde a dirty look before storming into the bathroom to rinse off the paint.

 _After dinner_

"You know you could help wash the dishes Naruto." Ayumu called out to the blonde as he sat at the table.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask guests to wash dishes?" Naruto retorted as he read the next volume of the previous manga.

"Jerk, leaving me to do the dishes after I gave him food." Ayumu grumbled under his breath, he then turned around and found Eu staring at her hands. "Uh don't worry about it, you know what they say about too many cooks. Besides, I was just giving Naruto crap."

Eu nodded her head at that and left the kitchen to join Naruto in his reading.

After finishing the dishes Ayumu discreetly got out of the house with Naruto, claiming to Eu that they were just going for a walk. She easily went along with it as she waved to the two out the door before going back to the manga.

"So do you have any idea where to start?" Naruto asked as he casually put his hands behind his head, following behind Ayumu. He decided to wear his orange jacket since the night was a bit chilled.

"There's a graveyard I want to check out." He said before taking a detour to a nearby vending machine, getting a coffee for himself and Naruto. He thought they'd need it as this would be a long night. They soon made it there though, it was like the graveyard was taken from a cliche horror movie. Filled with cracked headstones and dead barren trees lining multiple hilltops. Ayumu began to relax while Naruto looked around dryly, "So why do you think the killer would be out here?" Naruto asked, feeling skeptical about Ayumu's investigative skills as they continued to be in the graveyard.

"Well the killer is creepy and there's nothing creepier than a graveyard but a few things. Besides, ever since becoming a zombie places like this have become relaxing."

"Ugh, you're useless."

"Well at least I'm trying. What's your idea?" Ayumu asked, getting annoyed that his idea was being scrutinized.

"I'll use my sensory abilities to find them."

"You can sense people?" Ayumu asked, genuinely surprised. Sensing people seemed like a pretty useful ability. "Wait a minute! Why didn't you do this before?"

"It never came up." Naruto said cheekily before getting serious and concentrating. He began to dredge up his power before being interrupted by Ayumu.

"Hey uh, is it me or do you hear metal on metal slashing?" Ayumu asked, looking into the dark forest surrounding the graveyard.

"Not really, I'm trying to sense over here." Naruto said before breaking his concentration to look at what Ayumu was going on about. As he turned a bear and a pink blur shot out of the forest. The pink blur crashed causing dust to fly about while the bear charged at the duo. Naruto jumped out of the way in time while Ayumu wasn't so lucky.

"What in the hell? Ahhh!" Ayumu yelled as the bear stabbed him through the chest and thigh.

"Damn it! You got in the way! I'm losing points now." A new voice said from within the dust.

"Oi who the hell are you!? Crap! Ayumu! Don't worry I'll figure something out!" Naruto shouted from atop a tree, having decided that things were too hectic below.

"Ah! Maybe I won't lose so many points now." The pink menace said, thinking that since she only endangered one person. The dust began to clear away revealing a brown haired girl wielding a chainsaw in a lolita styled dress that had a bit too short skirt, which revealed striped pink panties. "There's only one person dead! Oh! Head to the light while I avenge you!"

"I'm not dead you dingbat!" Ayumu yelled to the pink fanatic, though he was ignored as she gathered power to her chainsaw which seemed to have her name on it, 'Haruna' it read.

"Time to end this!" She shouted as she jumped into the air. "My ultimate technique! Mystletainn kick!" She yelled as she came down towards the impaled Ayumu. Though it wasn't a kick but just a long downward slash of her chainsaw.

"Cutting someone in half isn't a kick you moron!" Ayumu yelled at the idiot as she sawed him in half along with the bear before it dissipated into golden particles.

"Alright mission accomplished! It was grizzly but I got the job done." The girl said with her hand on her chin, trying to be cool with her pose and catchphrase.

"Did you forget about me over here or did you mean to do that." Ayumu said in half by some headstones.

"What the!? Why aren't you dead?" The girl said in shock as she saw Ayumu still talking despite being cut in half.

"I'm a zombie." he said, lacklusterly.

"Wait you're not human!?" The brunette said before backing up in disgust.

"Nope! He was though, he got turned into one by a necromancer." Naruto called out from atop his tree before jumping down.

"And where the hell were you when I got cut in half!?" Ayumu shouted at the blonde, still on the ground.

"Away from that mess, I don't need to be turned into a zombie like you dude."

"Ugh, you're useless. You pinkie, are you gonna introduce yourself or what?"

"I'm a genius magical garment girl, the name's Haruna. The furball was a megalo, and my grade depends on how well I can take him down. And I've gotta say, I kicked major ass!"

'Too bad it was mine' Ayumu thought with disdain. "Sorry but if you were actually a genius you'd have found a way to beat him without cutting me in two." Ayumu said taking a shout at the supposed genius Haruna.

"You know I'd say take that back but you wouldn't remember it. Wanna know why? Cause I'm gonna erase your memory." Haruna said as she neared the downed zombie.

"Wait what? No don't!" Ayumu shouted as a pink glow emitted from her hand. Her clothes began to disappear into pink particles as she tried to erase his memories.

"Uhm where'd your clothes go?" Naruto said leaning over Haruna so she'd somewhat see him.

"My clothes? What the hell are you on about? I'm wearing them you dummy." She said before looking down and realizing they were gone, she gave out an eep before repeatedly stomping at Ayumu's face. "Stop staring at me you perverted creep! Give me back my powers this instant! Now now now! You aren't normal are!?"

"I already said I was a zombie, while on that matter will you grab my lower body from up there?"

"Lower body!? You pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert! I'm a zombie!"

"Man you two are annoying." Naruto complained before tossing his jacket on Haruna then making a clone to grab Ayumu's lower half while he grabbed his upper half. "Come on we'll go back to his house and get you something better to wear chibi." Naruto called out to the brunette before walking.

 _Ayumu's house_

Haruna now wore one of Ayumu's shirts and some underwear, however the shirt slung to one side, showing that it was much too big for her. She looked around Ayumu's house with suspicion, eyeing up Ayumu himself, Eu who was sipping some tea, and a grinning Naruto.

"So why does a magician such as yourself have to stay at my place?"

"Magical garment girl!"

"Right, anyways why do you have to stay here?"

"Cause you stole my powers!" She yelled before turning away and mumbling "stupid zombie" with a pout.

"I did? Is that an ability as a zombie?' Ayumu thought with dismay.

"You've gotta pay me back for taking my powers!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"By letting me stay here while providing high quality meals, a bed, and snacks!" Haruna said while standing up abruptly, causing the shirt to flutter up showing her underwear.

"Now wait just a minute, that's a bit much."

"And who are these two?" Haruna exclaimed whilst pointing at Eu, who was playing with a plush duck and Naruto, who was poking Eu.

"Oh, those are my friends. Eucliwood Hellscythe is from Hades, she's a necromancer. She was the one who brought me back." Ayumu told his new guest with a wave of his hand.

"Who's the blondie?" Haruna asked with her eyes squinted, he felt off to her.

"That's Naruto, he goes to my school and he's a human from a different dimension."

"Oh, makes sense." Haruna said before laying down on the floor.

"Wait, you're actually believing me?" Ayumu asked in disbelief, it was a hard for him to believe Naruto wasn't from here but she took it in stride.

"Why wouldn't I? This isn't my first cross dimension rodeo, I'm from a different dimension myself." Haruna explained.

"You are? What dimension are you from then?" Naruto asked, excited to have a possible lead on how to get home.

"I'm from Villiers."

"Crap, I've never heard of that place." Naruto said before laying his head on the table in gloom.

"What's blondie's problem?" Haruna asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Naruto here is from a different dimension and wants a way to get back there. So far he hasn't found one yet."

"Ohh, my teacher may know how to get back." Haruna said with her finger on her chin in thought.

"Really!? Who's your teacher?" Naruto shouted while springing back up, getting right in Haruna's face. his hope had been renewed.

"Um teacher is teacher. I'll ask her next time I have to check in, it's the only time she'll accept my calls." Haruna said, backing up from the excited blonde.

"Alright. Yo Ayumu!" Naruto called out to his friend.

"What's up Naruto?"

"I'm gonna head home for school tomorrow, I'll see then." Naruto said as he walked to the door.

 _The next day_

The next day for school was routine. Naruto, Ayumu, and Orito sat in math class as their teacher explained an equation. The class as a whole looked lacklustre as the teacher explained, the only person who didn't seem that way was Ayumu. Said individual was having downward spiral conversation inside his head, 'Can I really live life like a normal highschooler when I'm actually with the living dead!? What happens if everyone finds out?' Ayumu thought as he played through the thought of him being found out. He would be blasted with sun rays until he looked like a mummy.

The day soon ended with him in his seat, Naruto had left to get something from one of the vending machines littered around the school. So he was left waiting in class for him to get back, to pass the time he worked on today's homework.

"You haven't left dude?" Orito asked as he approached his closest friend.

"Yep, still here. Naruto said he wanted to get something and asked for me to wait up for him."

"Man, you and me haven't hung out in a while, just the two of us I mean."

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you, promise."

"Then do you want to watch this new zombie flick at your place?" Orito asked as he fished out the dvd from his bag before being grabbed harshly by Ayumu.

"No!" 'It's hard enough keeping the fact I'm a zombie but if word got out I'm living with two female roommates then I'm screwed!' Ayumu thought with wide eyes as he still held Orito's wrist tightly.

"Okay no problem! I'm sure you've got your reasons for that. Some other time then, see ya!" Orito said, slightly freaked out before starting to leave.

"Yeah see you later buddy." Ayumu said, pretending not to read the mood. Once Orito left Ayumu slumped down, though perked back up as he heard odd sounding moaning coming from the other door. It opened to reveal a shadowed man in a fedora and a trench coat saunter in. "Who's this freak old guy? What does he want?" Ayumu mumbled to himself as the man passed by the rows of desks.

"What I want my boy, is you." The old man said, "I want you." He said getting closer before making grabbing motions.

"Does that mean what I think it means!?" Ayumu said in terror.

"It's time to get to the butt of things." He said, after saying that Ayumu grabbed his butt protectively.

'Isn't it bad enough I died and came back as a zombie but now I've gotta get molested by this freak!?' Ayumu thought, however before anything else could happen Haruna appeared at the window wielding her chainsaw.

"You're into old guys?" She questioned, pointing her chainsaw at Ayumu.

"What the!? Hell no!"

"Well any idiot would know that that guy is a megalo!" She said, redirecting her chainsaw at the disguised megalo.

"How would I know that!?" Ayumu yelled back just as the guy turned into a big crustacean.

"That's a double A class megalo!"

"Indeed, I was drawn here by the power of a magical garment girl. Though I don't know why that power is in a human."

"That's a long story." Ayumu said exasperated.

"Time to take this creep out! Super magical garment change! I'm Lovely and Charming but I Summon Death!" Haruna called out before she changed before Ayumu's eyes, changing into what she was wearing when they first met. However that didn't last before they disappeared again. "Oh no! Why is this happening again!?" Haruna yelped, covering up.

The crustacean laughed as it released steam. "i I don't know why but when a magical garment girl loses her powers she becomes helpless but so much easier to kill!" It cried as it slashed one of its claws, seeking to impale Haruna, however Ayumu jumped in the way, his back taking the hit instead of Haruna.

"What the hell happened to all that bravado you had back in the graveyard?" Ayumu asked with a wince. 'Man that bastard can leave a mark.'

"I don't know." Haruna said, eyes wide as she held her arms to her chest.

"You're scared, admit it."

That snapped her out of it, she glared at Ayumu before declaring that some crustacean megalo didn't scare her. "I'm a genius magical garment girl, if you don't think I can beat him then screw you!"

The crustacean laughed before launching its claw at the two. Before it could harm them Ayumu stopped it with his bare hands. "What!? How could a human have so much power!?"

"It's simple you bottom feeding bastard, I'm not a human, I'm a zombie! As a zombie I don't have the same limits as a human, I don't have to keep some of my energy in reserve, so I can use a hell of a lot more!" He then charged the crustacean, having been shocked that it's claw was thrown back. He sent a barrage of punches at the megalo as he increased his strength to 100 percent then 120 percent before it got blown away by the force of Ayumu's punches. "Man my hands hurt like hell, but at least they aren't broken." Ayumu sighed, checking his arms.

"What the? I thought zombie's weren't durable, your arm should have broken from that force. Still," She mumbled to herself. "alright zombie boy, you've gotta use my chainsaw."

"Your chainsaw?" Ayumu asked, confused on where she was going with this.

"Yeah, since you stole my powers you can become a magical garment girl."

"But I don't want to be a magical garment girl." Ayumu complained.

"If you don't we're toast!" Haruna shouted.

"Damn it fine." He said, complying as he picked up the chain saw.

"Now say it with me." She asked of him as they synchronized saying I'm Lovely and Charming but I Summon Death!

Ayumu then dawned the same outfit as Haruna does when transforming however his name appeared on the chainsaw. "Crap not this getup!"

"Don't dis it! It'll make you stronger and braver!"

"Oh? You're a pervert too?" The crustacean asked as it got up from the pile of desks.

"No I'm not!" Ayumu denied. "Damn it I'm sick and tired of everyone calling me a pervert!" He yelled, charging the megalo with the chainsaw before hacking at its remaining claw.

The attack caused a hole to blow through the wall, catching everyone's attention who was outside, especially a certain blonde who was walking back, passing the track team. Ayumu and the megalo flew out the hole in aerial combat.

"You have got to be kidding me." Naruto grumbled before facepalming as he saw what Ayumu wore.

"Now what was that ultimate technique Haruna used? Oh yeah, now I remember." Ayumu said, remembering the move she used on him. "Mystletainn kick!" He said, slicing him instead of actually kicking him.

"Cutting someone with a chainsaw isn't a kick you crossdressing pervert!" The megalo howled as it disappeared in red particles.

"I'm not a pervert!" Ayumu exclaimed as he plummeted to the track field. "That freaking hurt." He winced, rubbing his head.

"What the hell? Ayumu?" Orito asked, looking down at Ayumu inside a crater.

"Ew! Gross" "Is that cosplay?" Were the things being said around the field as they took in Ayumu's form.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like. I can explain." He tried fruitlessly.

"Don't tell me you're into crossing dressing." Orito said, backing away with a disturbed face. Everyone soon whipped out their phones, taking pictures of Ayumu.

"No! Don't take pictures!" Ayumu cried, Haruna appeared and he tried to get her to tell his school that they had it all wrong, instead she made it worse by saying he was a magical garment girl, now and forever. 'My human life and dignity are over.' Ayumu thought as he ran away with tears pooling from his eyes. 'Because I'm a zombie and now apparently a magical garment girl.'

"You seriously have the worst luck dude." Naruto said parting through the gathered crowd.

"I've lost even more of my dignity now!" Ayumu cried, Naruto was a reasonable guy but this would shoot things to hell.

"Luckily things won't be too terrible." Naruto said, turning to Haruna. "He should be able to wipe people's memories like you tried to do to him right?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Ayumu exclaimed. "Haruna, how do I wipe people's memories?" Ayumu pleaded with the girl.

"With this spell." Haruna said, before whispering how to do the spell. Ayumu did exactly what she said and wiped everyone's memories.

"Oh thank god." Ayumu said, collapsing on his knees.

"This is all sorts of crazy, definitely different than what I dealt with at home." Naruto reminisced, putting his hands behind his head and looking skyward.

"Uh, shouldn't that have erased your memories as well?" Ayumu asked, Naruto was human so he should have been affected by the spell the same as everyone else.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I'm out of that spells league, at least being cast by you or chibi over there." He explained before leaving the school grounds.

"Geez, just how strong is he?" Ayumu mumbled to himself.

"I don't know, but it's kinda bad ass." Haruna said. "We should get home to, don'tcha think?" She said, turning to Ayumu as he stared at Naruto's retreating form.

"Yeah…" Ayumu trailed off before they made their way home as well.

 **Chapter End**

 **Whew, that took longer than I thought. I didn't start this right after chapter two but it still took longer than I'd thought. Anyways sorry that I took so long with this but I figure it won't be too bad seeing as this is as long as the other two chapters put together. By the way, don't forget to review! As a side note don't forget to vote at the poll already if you haven't yet because it'll be closing the day after this chapter! See you guys later!**


	4. A little rant

**Authors note. Guys this isn't going to be canon, I followed some of canon to give the story some traction. Things are gonna switch up next chapter. I don't know why some people thought Naruto would get turned into a zombie, he's fine as he is. Anyways next chapter will either have Naruto meet a vampire ninja or we're gonna explore the world of villiers with a twist, haven't decided yet. But man, some people have little faith in me on not wanting everything to be canon. Plus you gotta remember guys, this is my first fanfic. I'm still playing around with things and creating a writing style cause if you haven't noticed the previous chapters were more dialog focused rather than scene and each chapter brings more description than the last. I decided to do this because some reviewers commented about how the story is following canon and I thought to address it in an author's note altogether than to reply to each one individually.**


End file.
